DBZ Maja Future: Episode 3
Summary: In the previous episode the Z-Fighters brought back 6 of the useless dragonballs, then discovered one was missing. But more concerning matters headed them off, Dende was dead and the Lookout was a nothing but a charred memory of what used to be. Mesa who was in a reck and the rest of the Z-Fighters flew to the Lookout to see if there was anything to save. Sadly there was nothing to pull from the rubble. Even more hurt struck as Mesa came upon a a piece of Dende's charred clothing along with his staff and Popo's blue jewel. The mood was set and things look bleak now in Maja Future.... DBZ Maja Future: Episode 3 In the morning around the regular time Kat went to wake Mesa but was shocked to find that Mesa had gone. Her kids now had lost there father and now there mother had disappeared. After the groggy group of Z-Fighters assembled they broke into there 8 divisions, 7 went off to search for Mesa. 1 stayed behind to guard Headquarters and Capsule Corp. And finally a small group consisting of Amaya, Bron , Starz, Kat, Android NO and Bia stayed to keep watch and protect Sanan and Dera. Meanwhile while on patrol the Z-Fighters encounter a man with sandy, nearly shoulder length blonde hair and a woman with pink eyes and light pink hair. The Z-Fighters are amazed by the duos fighting capibilites and sheer power. The group was easily beating back Babidi's weaker Majin minions. But when Z2 shows up the 2 send him running by using a double attack. "Who are you guys and where did you learn to fight like that? Goten questioned suspiciously. " "Well if you want to know that ask Joseph, he helped train me", the woman said. Joseph smiled then dusted himself off, then straightened up and said "well I learned from an old friend of my mom's then passed it down to Tarrasa who already knew some stuff. He paused then said "want more answers I'll bring our girl Maritonan to that Capsule Corp. place you though about", the man said glancing at Goten. Stunned he nodded and the two fighters took off flying to the south. The Z-Fighters regrouped and headed for the safety of Capsule Corp. **** Screams rang through the air. Talina swung behind Jace and fired off a death ray that hit the side of a tall building sending it toppling on its side. The saiyans within her erupted in a cruel, decitful laughter, she went foward and pressed her lips to Jace's. He smiled and fired off another round of ki blasts. They indulged in each others kiss for a few moments them realeased themselves and flew to the west satisfied with there current destrcution in that area. **** Back at Capsule Corp. the Z-Fighters waited for the arrival Joseph and Tarrasa with there friend Maritonan. About an hour later the two fighters arrived with a woman with raspberry hair, that must have been Maritonan. They walked in and set there things down, they were walked down the hall to the large, vast briefing room where the Z-Fighters waited patiently. Upon exaplaining some details of there background they were able to establish roots and connections with the Z-Fighters. They also explained the partnership between the 3, Tarrasa and Maritonan were lovers and Joseph was a former lover that became a lover to the both of them. Maritonan and Tarrasa also explained them wanting a baby, Bulma warned them of the risks then to be the barer of bad news Trunks told them of the Majin Jace and Talina situation. They said they waited for this miracle and wanted it reguardless. With some support and DNA from Joseph it could be done. Bulma implanted the embryo inside Maritonan and an true and loyal alliance was formed between them. Joseph and Tarrasa join the Z-Fighters. Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages